<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La marca del corazón by cute_valt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170794">La marca del corazón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_valt/pseuds/cute_valt'>cute_valt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_valt/pseuds/cute_valt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark y Stephen Strange se conocen por motivos más grandes que ellos; lo que no saben es que su pasado ya había forjado el futuro de su relación.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La marca del corazón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony se vio en el parque terminando de ejercitarse junto a Pepper, ella era su asistente y consuelo luego de separarse de Steve hace 4 años. Estaban discutiendo acerca de su sueño recurrente de Tony de tener un hijo; cuando de la nada se abrió un portal del cual emergió Bruce acompañado de dos personas muy extrañas que a su parecer eran magos de circo. Aunque cuando uno de ellos llamado Strange comenzó a hablarle, le pareció conocido; creyó que había leído algo sobre él en algún sitio web, pero no más que eso.</p><p>Convencido por su querido amigo Bruce fue con ellos, Stark dio a entender eso, pero la realidad era muy diferente, ya que el mago hizo despertar cierta curiosidad en el castaño que ni el mismo entendía, pero si se encargaría de averiguar.</p><p> Cuando llegaron a su destino los magos comenzaron a explicar algo acerca de unas extrañas gemas que surgieron con la creación del universo. A lo que Tony entendió como un bla bla bla sin prestar ni tomar seriedad en el asunto, cosa que Strange notó y le pareció muy poco profesional de parte de Stark; así que aprovechó que el genio fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y decidió emprenderlo.</p><p>Strange tomó por el brazo a Tony haciéndolo voltear sobresaltado.</p><p>−Disculpa maguito, el circo ya se fue de la ciudad - soltándose del agarre</p><p>−Stark, sé que en tu cabeza solo hay espacio para ti y tu gran ego; pero aquí hay cosas más importantes que están en juego como el destino del universo, el fin de la vida como los conocemos. Y junto con el resto de los vengadores puedes ayudar.</p><p>−Dime ¿En qué mundo vives? Ya no existen vengadores, nos separamos.</p><p>−Tony, habló en serio - su voz comenzó a sonar más serena - No estoy hablando de ti y el Capitán - sonrió− Esas cosas personales no me importan.</p><p>El castaño palideció ¿Quién le dio el derecho a ese maguito de hablar de su vida privada? ¿Qué tiene que ver su separación de Steve en todo esto? No puede si quiere hablar del capitán, todos saben que ese es terreno prohibido, tomó aire y habló- No se que tiene que ver el Cap en todo esto, pero si quieres te comunico con su abogado, él te a contactarlo.</p><p>−Ahora sí creo que te toqué un nervio, la verdad Stark solo quería que tomarás el asunto con cabeza fría y creo que eso logré, además de Steve Rogers si tiene que ver; después de todo es o mejor dicho fue un vengador hasta que tú lo despediste. Pero solo dime ¿Tenemos tu apoyo y el de los vengadores?</p><p>−Maldición ¿Qué eres? ¿Rogers te mandó a espiar? Acaso no sabes que hablas con Tony Stark.</p><p>- ¡Por Dios! - Risueño− Ya veo porque el gran Capitán América terminó su relación contigo- Tony no aguantó y tomó a Strange de cuello y lo levantó furioso - Más te vale que me bajes ahora mismo animal.</p><p>Si Stephen lo hubiera querido se hubiera soltado del agarre, después de todo Tony era más bajo.</p><p>- ¿Cómo sabes acerca de lo que pasó conmigo y Rogers? Yo, no te conozco, no sé quién eres y porque sabes cosas de mí; soy Tony Stark pero tú sabes más que eso.</p><p>−Bájame ahora mismo.</p><p>−No hasta que me digas que y por qué sabes tanto de mi.</p><p>- ¡Ya basta! No sabía que tan solo mencionar al Capitán te pondrías así ¿O será porque sientes celos de que pronuncie su nombre?</p><p>Cuando el castaño estaba apunto de golpear a el mago entró Bruce asombrado− ¡Tony baja a Stephen! Te has vuelto loco ¿Qué estás haciendo? - lo soltó de inmediato − Stephen ¿Estás bien?</p><p>−Sí, Tony y yo solo charlamos− tocándose el cuello.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro?</p><p>−Sí, Bruce. Strange está perfectamente bien.</p><p>−Está bien, no se pueden andar peleando por ahí, somos héroes vamos chicos hagan las pases − Tony y Strange se dan la mano sin querer − Bueno, ya que todo está bien vine a preguntarles que si quieren ir por un poco de helado- Se escuchó al unísono un rotundo No por parte de ambos −Entonces los chicos y yo ya venimos, no se maten ni toquen nada, mucho menos envíen al otro a una dimensión desconocida. Habló de ti Strange, adiós chicos.</p><p>−Bueno Stark solo somos tú y yo, así que bien, espero que puedas ayudar con nuestro problema futuro.</p><p>−Veré que puedo hacer− se quedó recostado en la barra de la cocina mirando a el mago como se agachaba para buscando algo en la parte baja de la nevera. Cuando notó una pequeña marca que se asomaba en la parte trasera de su cuello que le era muy familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Tony no podía apartar la vista y cuando Strange se dio la vuelta lo notó.</p><p>- ¿Se te perdió algo en mi nuca Stark? −se cruzó de brazos</p><p>−La verdad no, solo estaba viendo esa ridícula marca tuya</p><p>- ¿Hablas de mi marca de nacimiento? ¿No te parece hermosa? Stark ¿O tal vez la hallas visto antes? - El hechicero se iba acercando poco a poco más a Tony hasta tenerlo contra la barra, estás incómodamente cerca.</p><p>El castaño se sintió demasiado confundido como para reaccionar o pensar ¡¿Qué estaba pasando ?! No entendía nada, ni siquiera tenía la valentía para salir de allí, quería averiguar cual era la cosa tan extraña que estaba pasando; cuando el más alto volvió a hablar.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿De verdad, Tony? Me ofende muchísimo que no recuerdes mi marca de nacimiento o mejor dicho a mí. Cuando me dijeron que debería buscar ayuda del señor Stark debo admitir que entré en pánico por volver a verte, pensé que al menos me reconocerías, aunque ya veo que no.</p><p>- ¿Estas demente o qué? ¿Eres algún fan loco que esta obsesionado conmigo? Es que en verdad no tengo otra explicación.</p><p>−Bueno, no quería llegar a esto pero ya que insiste en no recordar no me queda otra opción − Strange Tomó a Tony con fuerza de su cintura pegándolo más a él, subió una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarle y luego perderse en su cabello . Cuando el hechicero se iba acercando a sus labios el castaño solo inhaló el dulce aroma de Strange, no había terminado de inundarse de ese exquisito olor cuando sus labios sintieron a otros muy acogedores que se mezclaron con los suyos, que sin querer respondieron muy bien a todos los sutiles movimiento de los labios del hechicero hasta lentamente separarse− Tony… −Strange lo volvió a besar mientras hablaba − La verdad… si quería llegar a esto − le plantó un beso un poquito más profundo para luego separarse de sus labios sin soltar a Tony.</p><p>- ¡Que hiciste extraño! ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? −se apartó para posicionar una mano es sus labios− Esto no está bien ¡¿Qué se supone que debe recordar ?!</p><p>−Ya que el beso no sirvió, siéntate − Dijo un taburete y le colocó su mano en la espalda para guiarlo hasta el asiento − Te lo explicaré todo.</p><p>−No me toques Strange − Se dio cuenta de la cara de ¡La cagué! De el hechicero− Okey, esto nunca pasó; si Bruce llega estoy en su habitación y no te preocupes haré lo posible por contactar a los vengadores.</p><p> </p><p>Tony se fue a la habitación de Bruce esperando que este llegará para no estar solo con el hechicero y sentirse aún más incómodo; se recostó en la cama pensando en Strange de dónde lo conocía, en el beso que le dio y ¿Por qué le gustó tanto? Indagando en su cabeza ya casi se dormía cuando un recuerdo vino con un golpe directo a él.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>FLASHBACK:</strong> Hace 4 años</p><p>Por fin había culminado su divorcio de Steve Rogers ya pesar de su enorme tristeza decidió tomar su auto e ir a la discoteca más cercana a embriagarse y si tenía suerte se acostaría con alguien a quien después olvidaría; después de todo nadie se había enterado de su separación, claro excepto sus amigos cercanos.</p><p> Al llegar a la discoteca en seguida se aburrió pero después de unos cuantos tragos Tony ya se sintió como pez en el agua.</p><p> Empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas y cantando a todo pulmón, cuando un extraño lo miraba haciendo demasiado que sus movimiento lo siguieran hasta llegar a él, find the music change, y bailaron sin parar, para al final de la canción darse un pequeño beso.</p><p>−Por cierto me llamo Stephen Strange.</p><p>−Un placer, soy- estaba muy ebrio como para darle un nombre falso− Anthony Stark, pero tú dime Tony.</p><p>−El placer es todo mío señor Stark, Tony − unieron sus labios una vez más y poco a poco empezar una lucha en la cual también fueron partícipes sus lenguas − Que bien sabe señor Stark− se abrazaron y bailaron un poco más hasta que Tony se acercó al oído de Stephen para que lo escuchará mejor.</p><p>- ¿Te parece si salimos? Me siento un poco mareado y quiero tomar aire fresco.</p><p>−Está bien déjame llevarte a un lugar que creo te hará sentir mejor− en la parte superior de la discoteca, se vieron un hotel y Stephen planeaba llevar a Tony a la azotea para que pudiera tomar aire fresco − Vamos es por aquí− condujo a el castaño al ascensor pero cuando faltaban un par de pisos para llegar a las náuseas de Tony aumentaron.</p><p>−Strange, por favor salgamos de esta cosa creo que voy a… −justo cuando se abrieron las puertas no se contuvo y vomitó en la maceta de una planta cercana, para luego ser auxiliado por el más alto quién lo tomó en brazos y lo llevo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación; le dio un vaso de agua a Tony y se acercaron a la orilla de la azotea− ¿Estás bien?</p><p>- Si− comenzó a llorar sin control− Acabo de divorciarme de mi esposo, quien cree que soy un celoso egoísta ¿Sabes que? La verdad es que lo soy, odio tener que ser así; me moría de celosos cuando alguien se le acercaba y cuando el bastardo de ese amigo suyo llamado Bucky pronuncia su nombre me hierve la sangre ¿Puedes traerme un trago?</p><p>- No Tony, ya fue suficiente</p><p>- Entonces iré yo mismo por el− tambaleándose tomó una botella cercana y se la llevó a la boca dando un largo sorbo− ¿Ves? Soy un imbécil por esto el Cap me dejó. Lo peor fue que por mi culpa los vengadores, si, los magníficos vengadores se separaron. Cuando lo obligué a irse todo se fue con él ¡Dios, soy el peor! - lloraba desconsoladamente.</p><p>- No, no es así. Basta de decir eso, yo no sé qué pasó y tampoco te conozco; solo te puedo asegurar que eres una estupenda persona, todos lo somos y te mereces lo mejor. Tal vez un poco idiota algunas veces, pero para eso estamos para equivocarnos y aprende ello; ya todo pasará Tony, estarás perfectamente bien− trató de abrazarlo pero el otro lo esquivó</p><p>- Soy una mierda y no quiero tu lastima así que ¡Que siga la fiesta! - Junto con su botella iba tropezando todo lo que estaba en su camino; hasta que Strange lo alcanzó tiró la botella y lo cargo entre sus brazos, Tony solo comenzó a llorar de nuevo− Déjame, no quiero que nadie me vea tan miserable, por favor suéltame y vete de una buena vez− el hechicero lo llevó hasta la cama donde lo soltó.</p><p>- Bien Tony haremos lo siguiente, vas a ducharte con agua helada y yo haré que te traigan algo para que te sientas mejor. Si después de que el efecto de los tragos pase y te sientas mejor, quieres que me vaya pues lo hare− se cruzó de brazos frente a él− ¿Tenemos un trato? - Tony solo alzó los brazos y asintió dando a entender que lo llevará.</p><p>Strange abrió la ducha y le indicó a Tony que pasara.</p><p>- Quítate la ropa y entra, no te preocupes por mí yo esperaré por allá− señaló una silla que estaba frente a la cama. Stark obedeció y por lo tanto el otro lo dejó solo.</p><p>- ¡Stephen! - grito Tony a lo que Strange fue corriendo a socorrerlo</p><p>- ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>- Quiero que te duches conmigo, ven acá− lo arrastró hasta él para besarlo de manera desenfrenada necesitado de esos finos y delicados labios, tratándole de quitar la ropa que ya se encontró muy mojada.</p><p>- Umm, Tony esto no es correcto.</p><p>- Pero yo quiero, te deseo aquí y ahora Stephen− bajando la mano hasta la parte delantera de los pantalones del otro, para frotar su creciente erección- Señor Strange, que bien dotado está − le abrió los pantalones para dejar libre su miembro y al tener contacto con la cálida mano de Tony el más alto dejó escapar un gruñido.</p><p>- Stark… - suplicó extasiado− No hagas eso− Viendo como Tony se arrodillaba ante él para terminar de bajar sus pantalones e introducir su miembro en su hermosa boca. Ya era muy tarde no sé podía resistir a tan sutiles movimientos; cosa que el genio tomó a su favor.</p><p>- Sabes tan bien− se incorporó besando al más alto para luego girarse y pegar su trasero a él− Prepárate Strange ahora viene la cereza del pastel, quiero que me toques− El hechicero obedeció pasando sus manos desde el pecho de Tony hasta llegar a su voluminoso trasero, masajeando y apretando el control del pecado; mientras Stark gemía un gusto. Cuando ya estaba para penetrarlo el más bajo comenzó a llorar− Tu solo ignorante, sigue con lo tuyo.</p><p> </p><p>- No, puedo Tony, estas muy ebrio esto no está bien y tú tampoco lo estás.</p><p>- Discúlpame− de inmediato se alejó dejando salí aún más lágrimas, las decisiones Strange lamió para luego besar su recorrido.</p><p>- Te prometo que cuando estés mejor continuaremos esto, por ahora solo sal del baño, come lo que dejaron en la mesa y duerme.</p><p> Tony siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra y cuando ya estaba dormido Stephen decidió acostarse junto a él.</p><p>El castaño despertó y lo primero que fue un hermoso hombre acostado boca abajo con la espalda descubierta y una extraña marca en forma de corazón, la cual no resistió besar. Strange se incorporó mostrando una bella sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>- Buenos días Tony ¿estás mejor?</p><p>- Me duele un poco la cabeza− revolviéndose entre las sabanas− Por cierto ¿Cómo te hiciste esa marca que tienes en el cuello?</p><p>- ¿Hablas de esto? - dándose la vuelta para mostrarle− Es mi marca de nacimiento, se que es horrenda y además cursi; un día de estos iré a que me la quiten.</p><p>- ¡No! Es hermosa, me parece grandioso que alguien pueda nacer con algo tan único− se acercó al más alto para acurrucarse− Gracias por cuidarme mientras estaba ebrio Stephen.</p><p>- No tienes por qué agradecer, cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera hecho lo mismo− beso la frente de Tony.</p><p>- Te prometo que te lo recompensaré ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?</p><p>- Si, un poco. Solo deja que tomé una ducha y vea si mi ropa ya está seca− sentándose en la cama.</p><p>- ¡Es cierto! - tapándose la cara− Por dios Stephen casi te obligó a hacer algo que no querías. Lo lamento en verdad, lo lamento.</p><p>- Esta bien, todos en algún momento hemos estado así de mal por alguien. Lo bueno es que ya estás mejor.</p><p>- Gracias− se acercó para besar sus labios− Ahora ve a bañarte para ir a desayunar.</p><p> </p><p>En lo que Strange entró al baño, Tony recibió una llamada urgente de su oficina para que fuera de inmediato; al castaño no le quedó otra que vestirse rápidamente, pero antes escribió una pequeña nota que dejó para Strange Junto a la cama y se fue.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Stephen salió del baño no encontró a Tony por ninguna parte pero si una nota.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>No me cansaré de agradecerte por cuidarme esa noche, aunque estuve ebrio</em></p><p>
  <em>           La mayor parte del tiempo, la pasé muy bien. Ansío el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar para recompensarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>           PD: Espero que recuerdes lo que prometiste y continuemos con esto. Por cierto, tu marca de nacimiento es hermosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                          Atentamente: Anthony Stark.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>            <strong>FIN DEL FLASBACK</strong></p><p>- ¡No puede ser! Soy un imbécil, debo ir con él. Por eso me parecía conocido− saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta para ir a buscar a Strange− Pero que le voy a decir, bueno ya veré− busco por todos lados y no lo fueron así que decidí llamarlo− ¡Strange! ¡Extraño! ¿Dónde diablos estás? - abrió las puertas de la biblioteca y lo encontró sentado en un gran sillón.</p><p>- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora que mosca te pico? - Stephen apenas se incorporó como respuesta al castaño abalanzándose sobre él para caer nuevamente en el sillón y su cara ser víctima de muchos pequeños besos.</p><p>- Si, quiero continuar con todo eso− Tony unió sus labios con los de Stephen e iban profundizando el beso cada vez más, hasta que Strange se separó.</p><p>- ¿Esto significa que no estoy loco y todo eso de verdad pasó? Mis amigos pensaron que estaba loco y yo…</p><p>- Cállate y bésame más− besó el cuello de el más alto.</p><p>- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que me recordarás? - Tony se despegó un poco de él.</p><p>- La marca en el corazón− Stephen se quedó extrañado− digo la marca en forma de Corazón− Strange rió para luego acercarlo aún más a él.</p><p>- Rápido señor Stark ya casi llegan sus amigos y pueden que nos encuentren en una posición comprometedora.</p><p>- Pues ¡Qué bien para mí.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>